Traditional response vehicles include various features and systems for assisting an operator of the response vehicle in responding to an incident. Such systems may provide navigation assistance, warning lights, and incident information. Operators are traditionally not able to wirelessly connect with an interface of the response vehicle, thereby preventing the operator from viewing information relating to the response vehicle and incident on a user device.